Lady Luck
by Ibuki Mioda
Summary: Super High School Level Talentswap AU. Junko is shocked when she wins the lottery to enter Hope's Peak Academy - now she will be joining her sister in the enrollment. However, this school of success will not live up to its title. DR endgame spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

It all started with a bit of luck.

I stood at the doors of Hope's Peak Academy, nervous about my eventual entering of the school. My sister, Mukuro Ikusaba, had already entered. My sister Mukuro, the Super High School Level Baseballer.

I knew I didn't deserve to be here. I was just an average girl. I liked the same books, music, tv shows as everyone else and I did the usual things that teenage girls my age did - eating desserts with my friends after school, doing my homework half-heartedly, going to movies, the usual sort of thing. The only way I'd distinguish myself from other people was that I was a little more emotional than other people: I could change from bright and cheery to serious and depressed in a matter of seconds.

Mukuro, on the other hand, was the sensible one. She spent a lot of her time training for her silly baseball games, studying, thinking about her future. I was her only friend, and even then she was hardly noticeable when by my side. She had put so much effort into getting into this school, and when she did, I was happy for her. I knew that Mukuro was a little resentful, known as just "the quiet Ikusaba twin" at school, and I didn't want to ruin this opportunity to make herself known as her own person.

Then I won the school lottery.

I was the one who suggested that I go by a different name - no one knew who I was, after all, I was just a Super High School Level Good Luck, _Mukuro_ was the one who was talked about on internet forums, being a now famous baseballer after a few grand finals, so it wouldn't be too hard to pull off.

And now here I was. It was time for the big moment, the beginning of my new life at Hope's Peak.

I stepped inside and promptly passed out.

* * *

It was dark. Too dark. I lifted up my head from my arms, looking wearily around me. I was in a classroom, which was strange, I never remembered even _entering_ a classroom in the first place. I noticed bolts on the wall as I stood up but they wouldn't budge, so matter how much I pulled, and I wasn't sure of what it was supposed to be covering up, anyway. I figured it was just some weird design thing, and went over to the door, pulling it open.

I walked through a hallway, opening doors and looking inside until I reached the end of the hallway, which leaded to a door. I gulped and opened the door, awaiting the sight ahead of me. Fifteen other students, including Mukuro, stood in the room, and they went silent when I entered, staring at me. I stared back, a little nervously, until an elegant looking blonde boy with glasses spoke. "Are you a student here at Hope's Peak Academy? You're late. It's eight, you were supposed to be fifteen minutes ago."

Damn. I had gotten there at seven thirty. Just how long was I asleep? I should've looked to see if there was a clock in the classroom I woke up in. "Oh, sorry. I fell asleep. My bad."

"After I entered this school, I believe I passed out. I found myself waking up in a classroom." A pale girl with long black drill pigtails (who I recognized as Celestia Ludenberg, Super High School Level Literacy Girl) said, "Was this the case for you, too?" I nodded.

"Ahhh, you're late, but I guess it can't be helped," a boy with brown hair and green eyes said, "after all, you can't control when you wake up if your body's not on a schedule! Just be careful next time, okay?"

"Anyway," the blonde boy said, "now that we're all here, I believe we should get acquainted."

"Hey, who made you in charge?!" A sweet looking girl, Sayaka Maizono, Super High School Level Delinquent said.

"I did. Now let's begin, shall we?" The boy said. Everyone began talking again, and I stood there a little awkwardly until someone tapped my shoulder. I turned to face the tapper and nearly hit them in the face with my pigtails. "Whoa there, be careful with that! You could poke someone's eye out with those, y'know?" A boy I clearly recognized said. "The name's Leon Kuwata, Super High School Level Heir. Don't tell me - you're a Super High School Level Assassin, right? I'll bet you actually use those pigtails of yours to poke eyes out. Tell me, am I right, or am I right?"

I giggled. One reason was out of pure nervousness, I _was_ talking to one of the richest teenagers in the country, after all. Another reason was because he was very charming. I did not expect that from him - I'd always pictured him as a really brash, punky tool, that was the way the magazines depicted him after all, but he was actually pretty nice. "I'm Junko. Junko I- Enoshima. Super High School Level Good Luck!"

"Ah, so I was wrong after all! Just glad you didn't turn out to have a really creepy talent like Super High School Level Stripper or something."

"Huh?"

Leon blinked, and shook his head hard. "Aw, don't worry about it. I should go, y'know, and meet the other kids. I'll, uh, catch ya later?"

I smiled. "Sure, why not."

"Great. Nice to meet you, Junko!" And with that, Leon headed off. He was nice. Were all of my classmates going to be this nice?

I searched the room, and my eyes landed on the blonde boy from earlier. I headed over them him. "Hi, I'm Junko Enoshima, Super High School Level Good Luck! It's nice to meet you! I hope we can be friends." The boy looked at me, a little annoyed by my enthusiasm, I guess, which disheartened me a bit.

"My name is Byakuya Togami. Super High School Level Prince."

"P-p-prince?!" I exclaimed. "Of where?"

He gave me a look. "A small European country. It's none of your business. Go away."

I guess they weren't all going to be nice, then.

As I turned to go talk to someone else, I bumped into Sayaka, knocking her over. I gasped, and immediately helped her up. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" I said nervously. I mean, she was a _gang leader._

She took the apology gracefully, dusting off her clothes. "It's fine, don't sweat it. I'm Sayaka Maizono, Super High School Level Delinquent. Who're you?"

"Junko Enoshima, Super High School Level Good Luck... it's nice to meet you..."

"You too. I hope we'll get along." She smiled at me sweetly, putting my troubles at ease.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Wowie, thank you for all your nice reviews!**

**This is my first fanfiction... like... ever, so it means a lot to me to know that people are enjoying it! I'm trying to keep it about 1000 words per chapter, so it's a nice bite-sized update for you to enjoy every couple of days.**

**Let me know if I've mixed up the first/last names of any of the characters (I tend to do that with Japanese characters... the whole surname first, first name last confuses me a little, haha...) and I'll fix that! **  
**Feedback is appreciated, thank you for reading! (ᅌᴗᅌ* )**

Now that I had talked to the delinquent, I figured the worst was over. I turned away from Sayaka and found myself face-to-face with a boy with the biggest eyebrows I had ever seen. "Whoa there, pal!" I said, taking a few steps back. "Ever heard of personal space?" The boy shifted uncomfortably and pulled at his jacket's drawstrings.

"Sorry. My name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Super High School Level Swimmer!"

I knew who he was, but only because of Mukuro. She kept a small picture of him (along with a few other athletes, but Kiyotaka Ishimaru was the only one her age) on the wall by her bed in our shared bedroom. She insisted to watch any race with him participating -actually, any segment on the tv featuring him. It was a little creepy how much she idolized him, but he was a major inspiration to her, having won silver in the Olympics, so I didn't say anything about it. I knew she must've been ecstatic to find out that he was coming to Hope's Peak with us.

I tried to make a good impression on him. "Hi, I'm Junko Enoshima, Super High School Level Good Luck. It's nice to meet you, Kiyotaka."

"Our feelings are mutual, Enoshima! Please, call me Ishimaru! Let's strive to do our best here at the academy!"

"Um," I said, a little taken aback by the formality, "you can just call me Junko, if you want."

Ishimaru clenched his fist. "Very well, then! I'll move onto the next introduction now. I'll see you around, Junko!" I smiled awkwardly as he strode off. He was nice enough, but a little... eccentric. I shrugged it off and walked over to the brown haired boy who had meekly harassed (if you could even call it a harassment) me about being late earlier.

"Hey, I'm Junko Enoshima, Super High School Level Good Luck. Sorry about being late earlier, I really don't know what went wrong!"

He smiled at me. "It's fine, honest mistake. Just make sure you're punctual next time! I'm Makoto Naegi, hall monitor. Call me Naegi, everyone else does."

"Naegi it is, then." I said. Naegi looked down at a watch on his wrist and stared at it. I stood there, waiting to see if he would say anything. Finally, I broke the silence. "Uh, Naegi? Are you in there?" I teased. He looked up at me.

"Oh! Sorry. I was just timing our introduction. I don't want it to go overtime, y'know?"

"I... I see..."  
He nodded and looked down at his watch again. "Ah! It's time to go meet someone else. It was nice to meet you, Junko, catch you later!" He hurriedly bowed and rushed off.

I watched him rush off. He sure was in a hurry to be punctual.

Strange guy. Lucky he's cute.

"Who's lucky he's cute?" Someone said behind me. I whipped my head around. A girl with long, purple hair was looking at me with a smirk. "Um, what?" I said.

"Nothing. I'm Kyouko Kirigiri. Psychic."

"Psychic? Like, like palm reading and stuff like that?"

She shook her head. "No, not like that."

"What kind is it, then?"

She paused for a minute. "I... can't remember."

I nodded. I didn't want to question it - she was visibily distressed. "Well, it's nice to meet you Kirigiri. Um, I mean, Kyouko."

"You can call me Kirigiri if you want. It's fine."

"Oh, thanks. I hope I don't offend you by saying this, but I think Kirigiri has more of a ring to it!"

Kirigiri smiled and walked off without a word.

Next up was the writer, Celestia Ludenberg. "Hello. I am Celestia Ludenberg, Celes for short. I am the Super High School Level Literacy Girl. And you are?"

"I'm Junko Enoshima, Super High School Level Good Luck. Hey, is Celestia Ludenberg your real name? I mean, you're Japanese, right?"

She looked at me for a minute, before replying, "Of course it's my real name. Is Junko Enoshima _your_ real name?"

I gulped. She wasn't onto me, was she? "No, no, it's my real name! I was just wondering, y'know, because I thought it might be a pen name or something."

Celes folded her hands prettily under her chin and smiled. "Alright, then. I'll take my leave, it looks like someone wants to talk to you."

I turned around and spotted... _Aoi Asahina?!_

Wanting to talk to _me_?!_  
_

"Hi there, I'm Aoi Asahina, the idol! Let's be friends!" She said. Now, while Mukuro was a fan of Ishimaru, I was practically in love with Aoi. I had numerous posters of her up in next to my bed. Poor Mukuro had to listen to me singing terribly along to her songs as I did my homework.

I tried to compose myself.

"I'm Junko, Junko Enoshima, Super High School Level Good Luck - it's an honor to meet you, Aoi! I love your songs."

"Thanks!"

"Hey, don't you think it's a little weird about all this? All of the bolted down windows, and stuff?"

Aoi paused for a minute. "Yeah... but I'm sure it'll be fine. I bet it's just some weird orientation thing!"

I sighed. "I sure hope you're right."


	3. Chapter 3

I stood there dazed for a few seconds after Aoi left, a little star struck.

"W...why are you s...staring at me?!" A girl with two long braids and big, round glasses mumbled. I realised that I had been staring at her (well, in her direction) without realising it. Oops.

"Sorry..." I said, "I wasn't concentrating."

She looked down at her feet. "Of course... it's not like s...someone would voluntarily look at me. I know what y...you're thinking... you're thinking that I'm the ugliest girl you've ever seen, aren't you?!" She pointed an accusing finger at me, "You can't try to t...trick me!"

"No! I'd never think that!" I replied.

She sighed. "I...it's not like I mind. I'm used to it..."

"Um, anyway. My name's Junko Enoshima. I'm the Super High School Level Good Luck. What's your name?" Choosing to ignore the weird accusations, I tried to be friendly.

The girl fiddled with one of her braids. "Y...You'll probably forget it soon anyway, but... my name is Touko Fukawa. D...doujin author..." Touko looked up at me. "You probably never heard of me. I know your type... you're a...all about boyfriends and parties..."

"Hahaha... _anyway_, I'll be moving on, now, be seeing you around, Touko." I said, frantic to get out of there. I didn't wait for an answer, turning and quickly walking away.

I didn't want to be rude, but that girl was creepy as hell.

As I fled, I bumped into Mukuro (thankfully not literally this time) I opened my mouth to speak, but she interrupted me. "Hello. My name is Mukuro Ikusaba, baseballer. Who are you?"

I paused for a minute. "Uh… what?" Mukuro sighed and looked around the room before whispering to me. "We're not supposed to know each other, remember?"

"Oh, right," I whispered back, before speaking in a normal tone, "A pleasure to meet you, Mukuro! The name's Junko Enoshima and… um… being _lucky_'s my game!" She beamed approvingly at me before moving on to speak to that Touko girl. I silently wished her luck.

Next I spoke to a girl I recognized quite well – Chihiro Fujisaki, the model. Though I wasn't as big a fan of her as I was Aoi, my female classmates doted on her and copied her every fashion choice. I didn't fit in with her sense of style. Chihiro wore very cute-centred clothes, and that just wasn't my thing. It was hard to be cute and little when you were the same size or taller than most boys in your class. I knew that she was popular with my male classmates, too, but obviously not in the same way as the girls.

She was even more adorable in real life.

"My name is Chihiro Fujisaki, Super High School Level Fashion Girl… how do you do?" she said sweetly, though slightly timidly, her hands folded together in a mannerly way. I made an attempt to be polite, as well, copying her way of folding hands.

"I'm Junko Enoshima, Super High School Level Good Luck. It's great to meet you, Chihiro!"

She smiled at me. "Have we met before? You look familiar."

I shook my head. "Nope. This is the first time we've seen each other."

Well, the first time she had seen me.

Chihiro looked at her feet. "Ah, I see. I'm sorry…"

"You, uh, you don't have to be sorry. It's fine." I said a little awkwardly.

"Oh, okay. I'm sorry," Chihiro said, before gasping. "Ahh, I did it again! I'm sorr-no!"

I giggled. "You're pretty funny, Chihiro."

Emphasis on the pretty.

She smiled. "Thank you!"

I decided to move on.

"My name is Mondo Oowada, soldier. Nice to meet you."

"Junko Enoshima, Super High School… whatever, Good Luck. Pleased to meet you," I said, bored of the title by now.

Mondo stayed quiet. "…Sure."

"Hey, aren't you a little young to be a war hero? And I thought that soldiers were supposed to have really short hair?"

He ignored me.

I kicked myself internally. It probably wasn't a good idea to piss off someone who had experience with guns.

Behind Mondo was a door, though it looked more like one of those vaults from a video game. I tried to open it, pushing, pulling and scraping at it.

"Y'think we haven't tried that already? If you weren't late you would've seen us try. It won't fucking budge." Mondo spat at the ground. I sighed and moved on to the next person. If I was correct, I had met twelve students. Only three to go.

"I'm Sakura Oogami. Gambler. S'nice to meet you." Sakura spoke strangely - it wasn't the words she chose, but the way she said them. She had a pretty face. The face of a liar.

"Junko Enoshima. I won the lottery."

"The Super High School Level Good Luck, huh... well, I'll be keeping an eye on you." Sakura said, "If you didn't realise, we _are_ the two luckiest people in the room."

I smiled awkwardly and moved on to a guy with the biggest hair I had ever seen.

"M'name is Yasuhiro Hagakure. 'M a wrestler, 'right?" He looked at me, "It's a shame. I was hoping that the sixteenth student would be a strong guy. Someone to spar with, 'right? But it's just this little girl."

"Hey, I'm the same age as you."

"I'm 20 years old. All sorts of thing happened and I got held back 3 grades, 'right?"

"Uh…huh… I'm Junko Enoshima."

"Ah, the lottery winner! You're a lucky lady, y'know. Not all of us get a chance to be with the elite, 'right?" He thumped his chest. "Stick with me, Funko-"

"Junko."

"Ah, I knew it was something like that."

"It's not _something_ like that. It's _exactly_ like that."

"Anyway, stick with me, Junko. I'll take care of ya, 'right?"

"Yeah, uh, I'll just be going now! People to meet, places to see, haha, am I right?" Yasihuro looked confused. "I'm right." I whispered, and he nodded.

The last classmate was a… well… a really fat guy.

"I'm Junko Enoshima." I said.

"My name is Hifumi Yamada, but most people call me Hifumi Yamada. You can call me either, I don't really mind. I'm a programmer." He said good-naturedly.

I laughed. "S'nice to meet you, Yamada – if you don't mind me calling you Yamada, that is. You seem relatively normal. Some of the kids here… well, they're freaks, y'know?"

This time he laughed. "You say that now, but wait until we get to know each other. _That's_ when you'll think I'm weird. So, what're you in for?"

"Hm?"

"Everyone here at Hope's Peak has a talent, right? What's yours?"

"Oh. I guess I forgot to tell you. Mine's not really a talent – I'm the Super High School Level Good Luck."

Yamada held his glasses up against his face. "On the contrary, Miss Junko Enoshima! Good luck will be extremely useful in the future. Just imagine it. You could wait in line for a brand new video game for hours, only to get the last copy. Luck comes in handy there!"

"Hey, lovebirds!" Mondo interrupted, "You plannin' on talking all day?"

Lovebirds?!

"We were just finishing our conversation, Mister Mondo Oowada." Yamada said. He bowed to me. "It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Junko Enoshima."

I smiled at him. He was polite, unlike Mondo.

Mondo was even scarier than Sayaka!

"Let's get back to the problem at hand." Togami said.

"Ah, right," Naegi said, "does anyone know what's going on?"

"Um, like what Junko said…" Aoi said, "I entered the front hall and then I passed out."

"And when you woke up, you were in the school." Celes concluded. We all nodded.

"But... isn't that really weird? That we all fainted like that?" I asked.

"We're all messed up in the head! We're drowsy, so we can't think straight!" Leon said.

"That isn't the strangest thing that happened, though." Mukuro said. She pointed at the windows. "All of the windows are boarded up. What's that mean?"

"I can't find any of my luggage... and judging by everyone else's lack of suitcases, I'm guessing that's the case for you guys too." Sakura said.

"This entrance hall is weird too!" Ishimaru said.

"You're right... the entrance is blocked up... that wasn't there when I entered, I think." Naegi said, obviously worried.

"W...what's it all mean?!" Touko said quietly.

"This doesn't bode well." Kirigiri said.

"Surely this is just some... orientation thing, right? What else could it be?" Aoi said.

Chihiro sighed in relief. "Oh thank god. Of course that's what it is. I was so worried!"

"Yeah..." I said, but I wasn't so sure.

Everyone started to relax. That's when it happened.

"Ahhh, Ahhh. Mike test! Mike test! Is this thing on?" A voice said. It was light and airy, like a child's voice. It felt out of place.

"Ehh... all new students. We want to start this year's entrance ceremony, so please gather at the gymnasium as soon as possible. Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy!" The voice finished.

"W-what the fuck?" Sayaka said.


	4. Chapter 4

Togami started walking away.

"Hey, where-?" I asked.

"I'm going on ahead." He replied, and then he was gone.

"A ceremony, huh..." Kirigiri said.

Aoi placed a fist in her hand. "This must be part of our orientation!" She said triumphantly.

"Well, let's all go together!" Chihiro said.

"Please wait for me. I'm coming too." Celes said.

"Y…you probably won't even n…notice, but I'm coming too." Touko said.

Most of the students started making their way towards the gymnasium. However, some stayed where they were standing.

"Is it really alright to just go? We don't know what's going to happen, after all." Naegi said.

"But if we don't go, we won't find out what's going on," Yamada said, "I opt we go check it out."

I nodded. "I agree with Yamada. Something feels really wrong, but what else can we do?"

"Stay here and try to get out for one thing." Mondo said.

I shrugged and my remaining classmates took off.

All except for one – Mondo started looking at the door again. Sayaka sighed laboriously.

"For fuck's sake- come on, pretty boy, you can look at that later." She said, grabbing him by his hair and dragging him towards the gym.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow." Mondo whined.

"Not so tough now, huh?" Sayaka smirked. Mondo pushed her off of him and fell into line behind us.

We stopped at a small trophy room that lead into the gymnasium. The rest of our classmates were waiting there.

"What took you so long?" Aoi asked. Sayaka gestured towards Mondo, who chose to respond by glaring at her back.

I waved it off. "It doesn't matter now. Let's just get this over with."

"Y'know, when I heard of Hope's Peak, I thought of a cheerful place..." Chihiro said as we walked inside, "but it's so gloomy here..."

"It was just another marketing ploy to get our hopes up!" Hagakure exclaimed.

Sakura giggled. "What's so funny?" Hagakure asked.

"It's just - Hope's Peak. Hopes up." She giggled again. Weird sense of humour.

The inside of the gymnasium was pretty ordinary. It looked like a normal entrance ceremony.

"It's just a plain old ceremony!" Ishimaru said.

"See, I told you! It was just orientation. I'm sure everything will be fine after this." Aoi said.

"Is everyone here? Well then, I think it's time to begin!" We all snapped to attention. It was the childish voice again - it was coming from the stage.

Music began to play as the lights on the stage turned on and curtained fly open to reveal… a teddy bear?!

"I…is that… a doll?" Touko said. The bear growled. I gasped quietly, it really seemed real!

"Hey, I'm not a doll! I'm _Monobear_, the principal of Hope's Peak Academy!" It really looked like a stuffed animal, but it could move, and _talk_.

"What an amazing piece of technology!" Yamada said. Monobear growled again.

"I told you, already, I'm not technology, I'm a bear! I'm your headmaster!" He –at least I think it was a he- cleared his throat. "Now, if you'll kindly stop questioning my existence, we can move on with the ceremony. One you'll never forget!

"First of all; good morning, you bastards!"

Naegi was the only one to respond, bowing nervously. "G-good morning, mister Monobear!"

Monobear smiled, which was creepy in itself. "Upupu! You're a model student, Naegi! I'd salute you, but I only have little paws!" He coughed. "Anyway. Let me start with a statement regarding your future life here at school. You bastards are all very talented, bringing hope to the world with your gifts. Your purpose here at is to preserve that hope! And so, you will all live a communal lifestyle inside Hope's Peak!"

"Communal lifestyle? I knew this was a boarding school, but…" I said. Monobear nodded.

"Indeed! As to the extent of this communal lifestyle – it won't end! You bastards will spend the rest of your life here at the academy! But don't worry; we have the budget to take care of anything you'll ever need!" He chuckled, "Except leaving, of course!"

We all burst into loud confusion and panic, excluding Kirigiri and Togami.

"This must be a prank!" Leon exclaimed.

"You have to be lying! You can't keep us here forever!" Aoi cried.

"Who's supposed to lead my gang if I'm stuck here? One of the lowlife cronies? I don't think so!" Sayaka complained.

"I'm not lying. I take pride in my honesty! And another thing. You will have no contact with the outside world while you are here. That way you can't see how disgusting the outside world is! So forget about your gang, miss Sayaka. Perhaps you can start another one while you're here, hm?" He faked leaning into her, half-cupping his mouth as if sharing a secret. "Between you and me, your best bet is Mondo. Miss Mukuro, Ishimaru and Hagakure are pretty athletic, but he's got the wits to go with it, y'know!"

"O-over my dead body!" Mondo said angrily. Sayaka nodded hard in agreement.

"It was just a suggestion~" Monobear said.

"Now then," he continued, "you should know that no help is coming. Just embrace your new communal lives inside the school! It doesn't matter if you believe it or not, you'll realise it's all true over time! You'll never leave! Well… that's not true. There is _one_ way out."

"W-what is it?" Chihiro asked timidly.

"As headmaster, I'm created a special ceremony for students who want to leave. It's called "graduation"! If a student breaks the order in our communal life, that student and that student alone will be allowed to leave!"

"Breaking the order? What do you mean by that?" Togami asked.

"Only a student who murders another classmate is permitted to leave the school!" The room went silent in shock. "Oh, but I'm sure none of you want to graduate! Not yet, anyway!" Monobear pulled out a stack of cards. "Well, I'll leave you all with a gift from me! The electronic student I.D. cards! It'll be extremely necessary in your communal life here, so don't lose it! But don't worry; it can't be broken in any way! Inside is a list of school rules, so please read them carefully!" He began to hand them out. "Any students caught breaking the rules will be punished, so be careful!" As he handed the last card to Celes, she kicked him away. "Get away from me, you ball of fluff. You're trying my patience." Monobear landed in the middle of the room. It stayed quiet for a few minutes.

"Is… is it dead?" Leon asked.

Then Monobear exploded.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ahh, I'm sorry for taking so long to update! I was very busy with school. As a reward for waiting so long, here are two updates at once!**

**I'm interested to know what you think. Who do you think is the mastermind? Who's Genocider Syo? Who will kill first?**

Celes remained rather calm, which was strange considering a robot had just blown up next to her. Kirigiri and Togami kept their stance, Kirigiri remaining lost in thought, Togami looking on all of us disapprovingly.

The rest of us, however, were not so composed.

I shrieked loudly, clapping my hands over my mouth. Most of the others screamed too, though not as loudly as me or Leon, the latter screaming the loudest of us all. Mondo blocked the explosion, attempting to save us from flying pieces of the stuffed toy. Ishimaru practically jumped a metre into the air. Sayaka swore, rather loudly, which made Chihiro cry.  
Mondo sighed. "Shit," he said, "at least it can't bother us anymore. Now we can work on getting out of here."  
"Think again!" A voice said from the abandoned podium. We all turned our heads towards the noise - it was... Monobear?!  
"What the..?!"  
"Upupu," Monobear laughed, "do you really think you can get rid of the school principal that easily?" He pointed a paw to Celes. "I'll only give you a warning this time, miss Celes. But be careful, next time someone attacks me," He crossed his arms together, "I'll bear arms! Naughty children should be punished, y'know!"

"...Bear arms?" Celes asked, unfazed.  
"I'm a bear." He said. "Anyway, about those I.D. cards of yours. The Electronic Student ID card is of my own design, and is needed for all of your daily activities. It's very important, so try not to lose it! When you first turn it on please confirm your own real name is displayed on the screen. It has many uses besides simple identification, though... By the way, this Electronic Student ID card is completely water-proof. Even if you deep it in a vat of water, It won't be destroyed! If you try to crush it, it can easily stand a weight of 10 ton! You will find a full list of the school rules in it, so please read them carefully! I'll repeat one more time: breaking the school rules is forbidden! Rules are what bind us together as a society. Without rules, how can mankind live peacefully? That is why severe punishment is necessary for offenders! Now, let's get back to mutual killing."  
"Not this again..." Chihiro whined, looking uneasy.

"Burnthemmashthemstabthembeatthempoisonthem! Anything goes, as long as you murder! Remember kids, murder is the only way to get out of here!" He appeared more joyful than ever. "And with that, I think I've told you everything I need! Kill someone, get outta here, stick to the rules, attack me and you're dead. That's seems about it! Please enjoy our quiet gruesome school life! See you later!"

**Sick. I feel sick.**

"What happened, just now... was that real?" Hagakure asked, looking uneasy.  
"K-kill? What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Fukawa cursed at the ground.  
"From what has to explained to us here, we have two options. One is to live here peacefully for the unidentifiable future, and the second..." Togami began.  
"The second option was to kill someone, was it not?" Celes finished.

**No, no, no, no, no, no, no.**

"This can't be real. It's a lie." Mukuro said, putting her head in her hands. Ishimaru patted her shoulder reassuringly. "Of course it's not real... but what kind of person would play such a nasty trick?"

**I don't care.**

"It doesn't matter whether it's a trick or not," Kirigiri said, "what matters is if someone in this room takes it seriously."

**Shut up.**

Hearing that, we all became quiet.  
Not saying anything, we looked around at each other's faces.

**Stop it. **

We looked around, like we were trying to look inside each other's inner thoughts.

**Help me.**

There were even traces of hostile feeling in the air.

**I need to get out.**

And then... I began to understand the true terror of the rules Monobear presented.  
"Only a student who kills can leave this place."  
Those words planted the seeds of terrible thoughts at the deepest corners of our minds.  
"Who will betray us".

**I can't breathe. Do I have a mouth anymore?**

"Only a student who kills can leave this place."  
Both my mind and my body could only focus on these words.

**I must scream. Where is my mouth?**

Fear slowly spread through me, and quickly took over it all together.  
My head and shoulders weighted down on me without mercy, taking in the heavy atmosphere drifting all around us.  
Just enduring that heavy atmosphere... took all my strength.

**I am weak.**

That was how the school year began.

**Weak, weak, weak.**

But the school I entered with such excitement...

**It's over.**

...wasn't the "school of hope".

**It's all over.**

This place was...

**This is the end.**

"The school of despair".

**END PROLOGUE **


	6. Chapter 6

I can't remember what happened after that. I think I blacked out.

When I came to, nearly everyone was gone. I was in a room I didn't know. It looked like a bedroom... I tried to get out, but the door was locked. I noticed a key on the table. Was this the room's key?**  
**My name was written on the key chain.  
That meant... the key belonged to me.  
I took it with me.

There was a piece of paper taped to the wall.  
"An Announcement from Headmaster Monobear: There is an anti-picking mechanism installed in the room's locks. Duplicating the keys is difficult, so make sure you don't lose yours. There is a shower installed in every room. Please note that during Night Time no water comes out. Additionally, only the shower rooms in girls' rooms can be locked. Finally, I have prepared a small present for you. In girls' rooms, you'll find a sewing kit, and in the boys', a tool set. You'll find a handy map of a human's vital parts attached to the sewing kit, so all you girls can use the needles for full effect. As for the boys, you'll find a blow to the head with a hammer can be very effective. Don't think! Feel! Let's enjoy this wonderful school of despair!"

I ripped up the piece of paper and threw it into a bin by the door.

I came out and looking around, went into a... a food room. I found out the others had decided to explore the school. I stayed in the food place, which I learned was called the cafeteria, still feeling nauseous. I was drinking some tea with Celestia and Sakura, and we were striking up some conversation.

I tried to get my mind off things. While we talked, I checked my student ID card.

Immediately after I turned on the Electronic Student ID Card, my name floated up on the screen. My real name, Junko Ikusaba.  
Like Monobear told us, the card owner's name is shown when the card is first turned on, which meant my real name.  
After that, I chose the "Rules" icon from the menu screen that showed up.

1. The students will live a communal lifestyle with no time limit inside the school walls.  
2. The time between 10pm and 7am is called "Night Time". During Night Time there are places that are forbidden to enter, so please take care.  
3. Sleeping is only permitted in the personal rooms prepared for you in the dormitory area. Anyone intentionally falling asleep elsewhere will be punished.  
4. You may investigate the school as you please. There are no special restrictions on your actions.  
5. No violence is permitted against the school's headmaster, Monobear. Destruction of the surveillance cameras is forbidden.  
6. A "culprit" who kills a fellow student will graduate the school. However, they must not let any other student know they are the culprit.  
7. Additional rules may be added by the school at any time.

I knew what that room was.

"3. Sleeping is only permitted in the personal rooms prepared for you in the dormitory area. Anyone intentionally falling asleep elsewhere will be punished."

That room was my dormitory.

I remembered something from before. Another rule we had added. "No walking outside of your room after Night Time has started." Someone... Mukuro, or Celestia, came up with it.

I also remembered screaming and crying. It was my own voice screaming.

...

"Is it really true that you've never won a game?" I asked Sakura. She shook her head.

"No, I lost once, to a worthy opponent. I didn't catch her name, but I believe it was... Tsumigi, or something similar to that." She replied.

"Why did you lose?" Celes asked, "After all, you do have tremendous luck at your advantage, correct?"  
"It makes more sense if you hear the whole story. It was a Saturday night, and I was down at the gambler place, as usual. I was playing a few games, as I usually do, but after my fifth consecutive win, I noticed something. Or rather, someone. I saw a crying girl, in the corner of the room. I went over, as to aid her.

"'What's the matter, my girl?' I asked. I figured that she had been harrassed, or something, as that was often the case in shady areas such as these.'Um... I'm s-sorry if I'm a b-bother, miss... I was j-just here w-with my friends, and I th-think they accidentally f-forgot about me and l-left me here...' She said. I was disgusted. Just what kind of friends leave their companion behind? I tried my best to comfort her. 'Would you like to borrow my phone, my girl? You could call someone to pick you up.' I offered. She gasped with joy. 'Oh, w-would you really...? That w-would be wonderful...! I c-could text my f-friends, and they could come p-pick me up...' So I gave her my phone, and she texted them. As she handed it back with another apology and expressions of gratitude, she mentioned that they might not be here for a while, so I requested she come and play a game with me while she waited. She gladly accepted, as I let her think that this would 'repay me', as she was so hung up about that. So we played a few games, and on our third game, surprisingly, she beat me, and won a jackpot of two hundred thousand dollars."

"Two hundred thousand dollars?!" I spluttered.

"Yes, a rather trivial sum, if you ask me, but I suppose this was hardly a professional game. Checking my phone again, I had received an answer for the text this girl had sent to her so-called friends. They refused to pick her up, claiming that they had already left and it was her fault that she wasn't paying attention. I was immediately angered and offered to take her home. She refused, at first, but after a little persuasion she reluctantly agreed, and I dropped her back home, to a remarkably cultured area. It seems that she was quite the poor little rich girl, after all. That was the last I've heard from her. She was a sweet girl. She claimed she won because of her "cycle of luck", or that was what she called it. And that is the only time I've lost a game."

That's when everyone began to come back from their adventures.

"As we went over before, everyone went in separate groups to explore the building. Kuwata, Hagakure, and Fujisaki were a group. Asahina, Maizono and Oowada were also a group. Togami and Yamada went by themselves, and the remaining Ikusaba and Ishimaru were together. Enoshima fainted, and she joined Oogami and I a little while ago. Finally, Kirigiri went by herself." Celes informed us.

"Speaking of which, where is Kirigiri?" Oowada asked.  
"Has anyone seen her today?" Asahina asked. Everyone shook their heads. My mind wandered to the ceremony.

_Was she... possibly... murdered...?_

No, no, of course not. I was overreacting. She was probably just lost.

The meeting began. Every report was the same.

_"There's nowhere to escape. Every window is boarded up with steel. We're really trapped."_

"That's bad... bad, bad, bad, bad, bad... seriously bad. What are we going to do?" I worried, avoiding everyone's glance.

"Hey, calm down! You're freaking me out too..." That Leon Kuwata boy said.

I didn't pay attention to the rest of the meeting. I caught snatches of sentences.

"...won't run out of food..."

"...don't go outside at night..."

"...don't trust anyone..."

"...adapt..."

My heart got scared, and jumped up right into my throat.

"...adapt..."

I swallowed like crazy, hoping it would go back down again.

**"...adapt..."**

**Adapt, adapt, adapt, adapt, adapt, a****dapt, adapt, adapt, adapt, adapt, ****adapt, adapt, adapt, adapt, a****dapt, adapt, adapt, adapt, adapt, ****adapt, adapt, adapt, adapt, a****dapt, adapt, adapt, adapt, adapt, ****adapt, adapt, adapt, adapt, a****dapt, adapt, adapt, adapt, adapt, ****adapt, adapt, adapt, adapt, a****dapt, adapt, adapt, adapt, adapt, ****adapt, adapt, adapt, adapt, a****dapt, adapt, adapt, adapt, adapt, ****adapt, adapt, adapt, adapt, a****dapt, adapt, adapt, adapt, adapt.**

Then it was Night Time. I slept horribly, tossing and turning.

"Good morning, you bastards! It's 7 in the morning! Time to wake up! Let's all strive to do our best today!"

It was a recording of Monobear's voice... a sort of alarm clock. I lied there for a few minutes, and then got up and freshened up.

I felt a little better than the day before. A lot better, in fact. I decided to find Mukuro. I needed to talk to her.

I went outside. Kuwata was walking down the hallway. "Hey, mornin', Enoshima." He said, a sympathetic smile on his face.

"...Good morning. I'm sorry I was so weird yesterday." I replied, looking down at my feet.  
"Don't worry about it. I had a bad day too, once. I get it. We just got to deal with this crap right now, but then we'll be okay."  
"Do you promise?"  
He laughed. "I promise."

We went to breakfast. It wasn't too bad. I sat with Kuwata, Asahina and Maizono. I couldn't remember seeing Mukuro. My mind was kind of fuzzy.

Was she there?

Was she okay?

I prayed.

_Please be safe. I love you._


End file.
